


Beach Day

by thawrecka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: At some nebulous point post season 7, Lance takes Allura to the beach.





	Beach Day

He'd waded in and she'd followed. The waves lapped over their feet, their ankles, sometimes wetting them as high as the knee. His feet were sinking into the soft, beach sand. The ends of his shorts were damp. A little soggy, maybe.

The wind blew through their hair and he watched as she looked up at the blue Earth sky and let it blow her style into disarray.

"So this is the beach," he said. Felt kind of stupid. Of course she knew what a beach was.

But this was what friends did, shared things they liked with each other without making it weird, even if their friend was an alien princess with blue hair and a smile that could light up the universe.

Her smile was lighting up Lance's universe right that moment.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I had thought that maybe your planet was all desert like the place we landed, but that's foolish, isn't it?"

"I definitely think every place we land is what that whole planet is like."

It's a good thing he loved the sound of her laugh even when she was laughing at him.

"I like this place." She paused to shake the hair out of her eyes. "I also like your family."

"That's good. Yeah, that's great. Because they like you, too, and nobody wanted that to get awkward."

"I don't dislike your ears any more. I have grown accustomed to them. It's possible I even find them pleasant."

The breeze carried a shiver across his back. "Okay. I mean, sure. I don't want you to hate my ears."

Was it the warm pink sunset settling over them that turned her face a little red?

He watched her take a moment to tuck the hair behind her ears. She was biting her lip a little and he--- He was definitely not allowed to notice that, uncool.

"I do not want you to think I don't like you. I do like you, Lance."

"Because we're friends and friends like each other. Okay, I get you." He did finger guns to underscore his point and immediately felt like a complete loser. Nobody likes the guy who does finger guns. He tried to recover by pulling his hands back, smoothing one through his hair, as if that was ever going to make him look cool. He was honestly pretty confused by everything that was happening in this conversation.

"I thought about it more deeply. No, I allowed myself to think about it more deeply and realised I like you so much more than I'd realised. You're a good man. You're kind and gentle." She clutched at the hem of the blouse she'd borrowed from his sister. "Even the mice like you."

"The mice would like anyone anyone who played with them." 

"That isn't the point!"

Now he'd made her frustrated and he wasn't sure how. 

"Words are clearly insufficient," she said, grabbed him by the shoulder, and kissed him.

Oh. _Oh._ Cool.

Kissing, he could get with that program. He put one hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist, then closed his eyes and let himself swoon a little. She smelled so good. And her skin was so soft as she pushed open his mouth and, oh! Tongue. He opened up wider to her and things got slippery and close. He shivered all over.

She pulled back, a little. "Was that acceptable to you?"

"Oh, Allura," he said. "You're so strong. Dip me."

She kissed him again.


End file.
